


home is wherever i'm with you

by illusionmist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, City Boy! Hansol, Farm Boy! Seungkwan, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, This will be a pretty easy read tbh, also this is very cliche please don't kill me, just a lot of seungsol being cute and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionmist/pseuds/illusionmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summer is a time of finally getting a break from school, spending time with friends, and it is also apparently a time of finding love and terrible clichés.</p><p>(basically, hansol gets shipped off to the country for the summer, where he meets seungkwan and love ensues)</p><p>ANNOUNCEMENT: This fic has been put on indefinite hiatus. Read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i still stand in awe of superficial things - i

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i'm actually posting a seventeen fic for once.
> 
> the title is from home by edward sharpe & the magnetic zeroes, which was basically all i listened to while writing this first chapter, along with wye oak's civilian.
> 
> surprisingly, this isn't based off of the recent seventeen ceci photoshoot, i started writing this before i knew about it and i kinda screamed a little when i saw them because _holy shit i'm writing a farm/country au and i actually have some visuals to go off of now_. i'm not even sure what inspired this honestly, and i'm really not sure what makes this so special that i'm actually posting this because i have about 20 svt fics that are wips or near done and just abandoned. oops.
> 
> but anyway, yeah i'm really excited to write this and i hope people enjoy it! it's unbeta'd so if there are any mistakes feel free to tell me in the comments.

Hansol had never been much of a movie watcher, yet he couldn't help but groan at the cliché situation he found himself in because really, even he knew every teen summer movie started out exactly like this. There he was, in the backseat of a shuttle car, both earbuds in and blasting some angsty teen music because he was just a little pissed off at his parents for shipping him off to some family friend that lived in the countryside for a summer of “fresh air and new friends!”

Maybe if he and his friends hadn't gotten in trouble with the law for the nth time that year, they wouldn't have done this. But something about Hansol being dragged home last week by the same grumpy policeman that always found a way to bail him out of things sent his parents over the edge. He knew they blamed his friends for his behavior, and that wasn't totally unreasonable. Maybe if it weren't for them and their hunger for the rush of adrenalin stealing and trespassing gave, Hansol would be at home more, studying or doing some other boring activity that would make them swoon with pride.

His mom had sat him down the next morning, disappointed eyes contrasting her fake-excited smile, and announced that Hansol needed a break from the city for a bit. Conveniently, she had an old friend who lived on a farm - yes, a freaking _farm_ \- and was looking for someone to help with it over the summer since her oldest son would be studying abroad. “She has a son about your age!” She grinned. “He’s well behaved and he'd be a…a good influence on you, I'm sure.”

They were in the town where the family lived by now, and Hansol could already tell it was nothing like he was used to. Everything felt dated somehow, like he had just stepped back into the 20th century but with newer cars and a cell phone, which buzzed in his hand. He was lucky enough to convince his parents to let him keep the phone over the summer, so he wouldn't fall out of contact with his friends for a full 10 weeks. He had yet to break the news of all of this to them actually. He figured the message he just received would be the perfect way to drop it.

**Seungcheol: hey, you free today?**

**Hansol: actually, I'm busy**

**i kinda will be for the next 10 weeks :/**

 

The reply didn't come for another minute, and when it did it was in the group chat, a handful of his friends all freaking out at the same time. Frantic texts of “Oh my god, are you grounded???” and “What we did wasn’t that bad :/” flooded his phone (because yeah, stealing a tub of ice cream, bag of chips, and bottle of soda from a small family-owned corner store wasn't as bad as say, murdering someone, but it wasn't the thing star citizens did either), and he sighed, typing up a brief message explaining that no, he wasn't grounded technically; he was shipped off to some unheard of town with a population of, like, 3000 and that he'd see them all when school started again.

They weren't really satisfied with that answer.

A loud ringing broke the silence, causing the driver (whose name Hansol didn’t know or care to know) to cringe slightly, and Hansol picked up his screaming phone. He cringed himself when immediately at least four voices screamed out “What do you mean?!” simultaneously.

“Dude, you’re kidding.” Hansol recognized Mingyu’s voice, and he couldn’t help but feel slightly frustrated because, yeah, he’d _totally_ lie about something like this.

“No, no I’m not.”

“But what about-” Wonwoo started just as the car started to pull into a driveway. Hansol promptly cut him off, _“Look guys, I’m here now, I’ll call you later, okay?”_ , and despite their groans and whines of protest, Hansol hung up just as a house and barn came into view. It honestly looked like something out of a movie. The late afternoon sun filtered through the trees, bathing the white farmhouse and bright red barn in a warm, yellow glow, and Hansol nearly forgot to breathe, watching a horse run around in a fenced enclosure. He hardly even noticed when the car stopped, and the driver got out and opened the door.

A boy stood by the car, bright smile on his face.

Hansol thought love at first sight was bullshit. However, the feeling he was suddenly struck with was strong enough to maybe, _maybe_ , make him question that

“Hello! I’m Seungkwan.”

Hansol couldn’t help but stare for what felt like eternity, but in reality it was only a few seconds before he was sputtering out an introduction of his own, cheeks bright pink because god, he was just seeing this kid for the first time ever but he was _stunning_. His chestnut hair was tousled up, bangs framing his round face and dark eyes, and Hansol stared as if Seungkwan was a hypnotic spell and he was caught in it.

“I know your name already.” Seungkwan smiled, pulling Hansol out of the trance and also making him feel as if he was being shot in the chest with Cupid’s arrow all over again. “Come on, I’ll show you your room.” He grabbed the larger of Hansol’s two suitcases and started towards the house. Hansol walked a few paces behind him, looking around in awe. The house looked even nicer up close, and the porch was somewhere Hansol could see himself spending a lot of time on. A heart-shaped twig wreath hung on the door, and two rocking chairs sat side by side, each with its own light green cushion.

“Mom, Hansol is here!” Seungkwan called into the house, to a which a woman shouted back “Good, take him upstairs to put down his stuff and then bring him back down!” A dog jumped up at the sight of Hansol, lazily trodding over to sniff him. The collar read “Milo”, and Hansol cautiously reached out to pet his head.

“He’s friendly.” Seungkwan assured, gesturing to the stairs. “An old man too. Now quick, dinner will be ready soon.”

  
   


“Well, this is your room.” Seungkwan announced. “It was my sister’s before she moved out, and then Mom converted it into a guest room.” He placed the suitcase on the bed, flopping down on the white sheets next to it. “You can put your clothes in the dresser. We’re sharing a bathroom, it’s the one right between this room and my room, actually.” He sat up, observing Hansol with unreadable eyes. The mood in the room suddenly became tense, and Hansol coughed, hoping to break said tension. Seungkwan caught the hint and stood up, patting Hansol on the shoulder.

“Not to be rude or anything, but I hope the rest of your clothes aren’t like the ones you’re wearing now.” _Ouch_. Hansol was offended for obvious reasons, and clearly that was more than apparent in his eyes because Seungkwan quickly jumped to save himself. “No, no, I mean - you look good, you really do - just, skinny jeans are a little constricting while working outdoors.”

“Oh. Well, I have clothes. Other jeans and things like that.” _You look good_ was playing on repeat in his head, despite Hansol’s efforts to make it stop. Seungkwan just continued looking over him, making Hansol feel exposed like an open book. His gaze met Hansol’s own again.

“How old are you?”

“18. My mom said we’re the same age.” Seungkwan nodded, clearly pleased.

“Cool, we are. So you’re going to be a senior too?” He sat down again, this time grabbing Hansol’s wrist (which caused an internal freak out but it was okay because Seungkwan had _really_ soft hands) to guide him to the bed to sit down as well.

“Yeah, unfortunately. All of my friends graduated this year, so I’m going to be alone.”

Seungkwan pursed his lips. “Me too actually, except for one of my friends, Chan. He’s in the grade under actually.” A few moments passed without either of them saying anything, but then Seungkwan chuckled. “So, I heard you’re a bad boy. You look like one too, I guess, with your hair and black skinny jeans and stuff.”

“”Bad boy’? This isn’t some teen movie.” It sure felt like one though. Honestly, this was the perfect plot for one right here. Hansol could almost hear the slow indie song about new love and other cheesy shit like that playing in the background.

“You’re right. But it totally could be one. Seungkwan winked and _dammit_ , Hansol could feel his face getting warm again. “Come, my mom made a nice welcome dinner for you and it should be ready any moment now.

  
  


Dinner was in fact more than nice; Hansol was pretty sure this was his first time eating bread so fresh - _baked this morning_ , according to Seungkwan - and the baked potatoes and chicken weren't so bad either. He was most impressed by the salad, which contained so many different kinds of vegetables and even fruit (you can put apples in salad, who knew) Hansol was almost overwhelmed. The table was set very nice as well, the blue floral tablecloth was so pretty he was almost scared to eat because he could risk spilling something on it.

So far, all conversations with Seungkwan and his mother at dinner had been painfully formal and polite, consisting mainly of questions such as “How has school been for you?” and “You're going into your senior year, any plans for college?” to which the answers were _decent_ (because although Hansol never studied, and never, ever did his homework, he somehow still managed to get by with high B’s and low A’s) and _no, I still haven't found much of a passion_. Seungkwan proudly declared that he’d be going to an online school to study agricultural sciences solely for his “duty to stay with his mom and continue the farm one day”.

“There will be rules as you are staying with us.” Seungkwan’s mother, or _Miss Jwa_ as she asked to be called, said suddenly. Sitting up straighter, Hansol nodded quickly. He expected a conversation like this at some point. “First of all, I ask that you are well behaved.” This one was obvious, and Hansol nodded again, slower this time.

“Yeah, of course.”

“You’ll also follow our routine. Waking up when we wake up, eating when we eat, things like that.” Seungkwan stated this time. Internally, Hansol groaned. He had a pretty good idea of what the waking up part meant, and truthfully he was never a morning person. Quite the opposite, actually. He could only hope that they at least waited until the sun was up.

“And, most importantly, you'll enjoy your time here.” That wasn't really much of a rule because technically Hansol couldn’t control something like that, but then Seungkwan smiled, bright and happy and Hansol decided that _maybe_ he wouldn't have a difficult time it.

  
  


It was strange trying to fall asleep without the usual buzz of a city. The popular saying - cities never sleep - is very true, because even at the darkest hours of night there will be sound. There was sound here too, chirping crickets and cicadas chattered on endlessly, but it still felt so quiet. Turning over and fluffing up his pillow for the tenth time _at least_ , he cringed at the creaking of the bed. Despite his lack of ability to fall asleep, he was very comfortable. Somehow, he felt safe, even though he stepped foot inside this house for the first time ever today and people he hardly knew were sleeping in the other rooms just across the hall.

It still quite early, to Hansol at least. On a normal night he would fall asleep at midnight, maybe 1am, but it couldn't be much later than 10. Subconsciously, he reaches for his phone, hands tiredly grabbing around until they finally find what they were looking for.

10:03pm. And about 50 messages from his friends. Scrolling through them was a mistake; it finally hit him that this was going to be a summer of them doing the things they always did, the last summer to mess around before they went off to college and left him behind. The wave of homesickness the thought brought along hit him like a train, and he was near tears when the door creaked open ever so slightly. 

A hesitant pair of eyes peaked in, followed by the head and body of Seungkwan. “Can’t sleep?”

Hansol sat up in bed and cleared his throat. “How did you know?”

Seungkwan’s face was hardly visible in the dark of the room, the outline of it illuminated only by the sparse amount of moonlight that filtered through the curtains. “I could hear the bed creaking.” He laughed as it if was obvious. “These rooms aren't as soundproof as you'd think.”

“Oh.”

Neither really said anything after that, yet if anything Hansol felt comforted by the other boy’s presence. Time seemed to pass very slowly, or maybe it really was this long until Seungkwan finally spoke up again, his voice a soft whisper.

“Would it help if I sang?”

Saying yes was the correct decision. Seungkwan’s voice was soothingly beautiful, and it wasn’t long before Hansol felt his eyelids getting heavier, sleep gently pulling for him. The last thing he heard before falling asleep completely was Seungkwan laughing softly, murmuring “Goodnight, Hansol.”, and the door shutting quietly.


	2. gonna tell you stories of mine - ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry that took a little bit, i write best when I'm on the computer and sadly there's only one in my house. And it's right in the family room. I shouldn't give excuses, though. And to be honest this wasn't so bad of an update for me so yay??? Yay.
> 
> ~~I'll start aiming for longer chapters when I think of things to say. I promise.~~
> 
> The soundtrack for this chapter is right [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xjg0Ip7TzzM), so listen if you're interested! The lyrics don't really match but it's a nice song and that's what I decided to listen to, so-
> 
> Unbeta'd again so please lmk if there are any glaring mistakes!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, a bit about the town this takes place in: It will be mentioned in the chapter, but for a bit of a visual, it looks a bit like Pennsylvania (totally not because that's where I am from.), mainly the more rural areas, like Lancaster.

Roosters are more than annoying; they're demons sent from hell with no purpose in life but to scream as soon as they catch even a glimpse of sun. (Technically, they exist to be the other half in the chicken baby-making process, but honestly who cares. Roosters are assholes.) Until this moment, Hansol has never had the experience of being woken up at ungodly hours thanks to a bird who feels like it's his duty to announce that _you can kinda see the sun but it's still pretty dark out_ _and no person who loves themself would willingly wake up at this time but i’m gonna yell anyway_. He groaned and folded his pillow over his ears, desperately trying to block out the sound. He was unfortunately unsuccessful in doing so, but after a few minutes it finally stopped and he sighed in relief.

The comfortable silence lasted for a few minutes. Just as his eyes were starting to close again, there was a sharp knock on the door. Hansol grunted and mumbled something that sounded like  _ I’m awake _ , and the door swung open, revealing a very cheerful Seungkwan. How someone could be smiling so wide this early in the morning was beyond Hansol, yet there Seungkwan was, opening the curtains while babbling on about something excitedly. Hansol picked up a few words, like  _ town  _ and  _ lunch _ .

Then Seungkwan was at the foot of his bed, leaning over the vintage brass footboard. “Good morning Hansol. Did you hear? My mom is going out to town later today, and we can go with her.”

Hansol blinked as the words were processed by his brain. Seungkwan looked on expectedly, and when Hansol nodded slowly the other boy grabbed his arm, pulling him up into a sitting position.

“Good! Get dressed, there's food downstairs.”

Then Seungkwan was gone almost as quickly as he had appeared. Hansol stretched, looking around the room lazily.  _ Get dressed _ . He thought back to what Seungkwan had mentioned yesterday, about skinny jeans and like not being suitable for the outdoors. Sadly, that was more than half of Hansol’s wardrobe. After rummaging through the larger of his yet-to-be-unpacked suitcases, he was able to find a pair of jeans that  _ might  _ work and a light grey t-shirt. 

He was about to leave the room when he stopped in front of the mirror and froze because  _ god, how can hair even look that bad after only sleeping _ . Most days Hansol wouldn’t have cared about having a bed head, but something about knowing Seungkwan would be downstairs made his hands reach up in an attempt to calm it down. He was somewhat satisfied with the results; it almost looked purposefully messy.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself. Hansol knew he already liked the other boy, to what extent he wasn’t totally sure, but he definitely wanted to leave a good impression.  
  


Mornings are very peaceful in the Boo household. Especially compared to Hansol’s average morning back home, with his dad watching the news louder than he needs it and his mom desperately trying to throw together some kind of nutritious lunch (once in her rush, she forgot to pack Hansol anything but a bunch of carrot sticks, which brought on an interesting lunch experience). When Hansol walks downstairs finally, he's met with near silence.

Seungkwan is sitting at the kitchen table with his mom, both of them reading something out of a newspaper while they each drink some kind of morning beverage out of their own mugs. Seungkwan looks up at the sound of footsteps, smiling when his eyes meet Hansol’s.

“Good, you're up!” He stands up quickly, nearly knocking down his mug in the process, but he pays it no mind as he walks over to Hansol.

“We’ll be going out as my mom makes breakfast.” Hansol wants to groan at that; it’s still mostly dark out and he can't possibly think of something that would be fun to do at such a time, but Seungkwan looks so excited and Hansol can't help smile a bit as well.

“Okay.”  
  


“I worried that you wouldn't be up in time, but I think we’re good.” Seungkwan says, out of breath by the time they reach the destination he so desperately wanted to show. It's a hill, and upon reaching the top Hansol realizes that it's not just a mound of dirt with a tree growing at the top; there's a perfect view of the horizon going out for at least miles. Small farms much like Seungkwan’s are sprinkled out among the woods and fields, and in the distance Hansol can make out buildings of a town. 

“It would be cheesy to say something like ‘It’s beautiful, isn't it?’, right?” Hansol doesn't answer, too caught up in the way the pale yellow light bathes everything around in a soft glow. It's not something unique, a sunrise is by no means special, it happens every day. However, Hansol has never taken the time to watch one in all eighteen years of his life, a realization that instantly fills his heart with regret.

“You need to take time to appreciate the small things, like this.” Seungkwan says suddenly, almost as if he could read the thoughts going through Hansol’s head. “It makes you a lot happier.” 

It has yet to be a day since Hansol has met Seungkwan, but he can already tell that this boy is far more wise than most kids of their age. Being young is not bad, and Seungkwan seems to have the perfect balance of youth and maturity. Hansol envies it, but he's not at all bitter. If anything, he hopes that maybe over the course of the summer some of it will rub off on him.  
  


A little bell attached to the door rang as it swung open, and immediately Hansol’s senses were flooded by the smell of coffee, cookies, bread, and an assortment of other scents he could not identify, the sound of chattering people and scratchy music playing from somewhere further away, and the feeling of coziness. It was a lot at once, but not at all overwhelming.

Seungkwan and Hansol were in town now, just as Seungkwan said they would be this morning. His mother was in some shop across the street ( _ “she and the owner are good friends, and I bet she's hoping to get a few discounts”  _ Seungkwan had explained before pulling Hansol into a small restaurant that he insisted had the best chicken salad sandwiches and potato salad on the planet), and the two had until 4 to do whatever they wanted.

Technically it wasn't lunchtime yet, Hansol was sure it couldn't even be that far past 10am, but the restaurant was fairly busy already, chattering families, friends, and couples all laughing and talking over their meals. It felt safe in here, homey almost, which was odd considering that Hansol had never been in here before now, but in no way an unwelcome feeling.

Seungkwan grabbed Hansol’s wrist and pulled him to a nearby table, nested between a shelf displaying all sorts ceramic plates and bowls and the wall. The table itself was made of a large slab of wood, sides still rough with bark.

“Get the chicken salad. Don't ask about the grapes inside, it'll make sense once you eat it.” Hansol wasn't going to protest, he liked chicken salad sandwiches, but even if he was planning on it he would have found himself interrupted when a boy who seemed to be around their age - if not a bit older - bounced over. 

“Hey Seungkwan. Who’s your date.” He turned to face Hansol, eyebrows furrowed in question. “You aren’t from here.”

“I’m Hansol, I’m, uh-”

“He’s a family friend visiting for the summer.” Seungkwan interrupts, much to Hansol’s relief. He wasn’t sure how he could have explained his situation. Seokmin hummed in understanding.

“Oh, nice to meet you then. Welcome to Steele.”  
  


Turns out Steele is a town named after exactly what it’s initial purpose was: steel production.

“Nobody actually does that here anymore, though.” Seungkwan explains through a mouthful of sandwich and soup ( _ “Soup’s on the house for both of you today.”  _ Seokmin had said with a wink, and really, who could turn that down? His parent’s owned the place, anyway). “It’s all farms and small businesses like this one.”

“So that’s why you’re going to college for agricultural sciences?” Hansol asks, and Seungkwan nods like it’s obvious.

“I’m not going to be the last kid who leaves my mom alone here. The rest of my siblings wanted out, they all live in suburban towns or the city now. Besides, I love it out here. I don’t want anything else.” He has a look in his eyes that could almost pass as sadness, a longing for something now gone. 

“Do they come to visit? Your siblings I mean.” Something looks like it breaks inside Seungkwan as soon as the question leaves Hansol’s mouth, and he regrets it instantly.

“A few of them, yeah.” Seungkwan smiles sadly. “My sister, especially. She has a kid now, so she brings him down to see mom a few weeks each year. My one brother is still in college, and he comes down during breaks. The other, the oldest, I don’t know. Haven’t seen him since I was fifteen.” He pauses, looking to the side for a moment before shaking his head, almost as if he’s shaking away a bad thought or memory.

“Sorry.” He laughs humorlessly after a few moments. “That was a lot to just toss on you all at once.”

“It’s okay.” It is, Hansol is used to being a ‘counselor’ of sorts for his friends back home, although maybe ‘listener’ is a better title; he never really knows what to say. “We’re going to be together all summer, we may as well learn more about each other.”

Seungkwan nods, then leans over the table so he’s closer to Hansol. “True. So tell me,  _ bad boy _ . What got you here all summer.”  
  


Hansol would never say he and his friends were bad people. They were even pretty good students, with Mingyu graduating somewhere in the top 20 students of his year and Hansol himself getting grades that kept his parents off his back about schoolwork. They just had a knack for trouble. Hansol could blame it on a lot of factors; Seungcheol’s parents, although good people, never really cared about what he did, Mingyu’s mom worked too much for her to bother with him on daily basis, Junhui and Minghao met through and were living together with a mutual family friend who was told by both the boys’ parents that it didn't matter what they did as long as they got good grades. Wonwoo’s deal -- well that was a bit unclear honestly, he never spoke about his home life. And then there was Hansol, who just got caught up in it all.

Hansol just thought they were normal boys, really. They talked about girls, or boys in some of their cases (and in Hansol’s case, both), hung out on weekends and had sleepovers, played video games when the weather was less-than-suitable for going outside and roamed the streets when it was. And sure, they got in trouble, but only when they were bored. It wasn't that bad when they did, either. Usually.

Last week was an exception. They were going to hang out at Seungcheol’s place later that night, and they wanted snacks.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol muttered once they were in the store, a small corner shop that sold big name brand snacks and some food essentials for a price that was normal for the city but still too much for anyone who knew what fair pricing was. The oldest boy patted his pockets before sighing. “I forgot my wallet at home. Any of you got your own with you?”

“I have two bucks.” Junhui offered, but Seungcheol shook his head. Hansol knew what was coming, and his stomach twisted in fear and excitement. Seungcheol looked around, making sure nobody else was close enough to hear or watch.

“Okay, grab some things, stuff them into your bags or pockets. We’re not walking home and then back here again, it’ll be too late and dangerous.”

“But Seungcheol, what if we’re caught.”

“We won't be, don’t worry.” Seungcheol assured Minghao, who looked terribly unsure about this. “The old man who runs this place just sleeps most of the time, anyway.”

Seungcheol was wrong. Turns out the old man had sharper ears than any of them had thought, and had heard their conversation from up by the cash register and proceeded to take immediate action. “Maybe you guys were just talking too loud.” Wonwoo had said, rolling his eyes in annoyance as they sat in the back of the store, the shop owner standing in front of the door protectively as they waited for the police to arrive.

They were lucky they didn't get in any major trouble. Nothing was actually stolen, and the policeman who arrived knew them well (which wasn't necessarily a good thing, but it came in handy), so he let them off. Hansol’s parents weren't so forgiving, however, and it all landed him where he was now.

 

Seungkwan found it absolutely unbelievable. “You're telling me you're here because you couldn't go without ice cream and chips for one night.” His expression was that of pure amusement, and he looked as if he was trying to hold in a laugh.

“It wasn't my idea.” Hansol said defensively, “I was just there.”

“You didn't say no, though.” Hansol couldn't argue with that one. Seungkwan looked apologetic suddenly, his hands jerking back from where they had been resting on the table. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't be lecturing you.”

“It’s okay.” Hansol says, and he means it. The chattering in the background seems to die out as they sit across from each other in silence, and for a moment Seungkwan looks hesitant, but then he sits up straight, staring directly at Hansol.

“I don’t think you’re a bad person. Quite the opposite, actually.” Why his face suddenly feels warm, Hansol isn’t sure. He clears his throat and tries to laugh, as if that would keep Seungkwan from noticing he hint of a blush creeping up on his face.  
“Thanks.” It’s the closest thing to a compliment that he’ll get from Seungkwan, for now at least. Hansol thinks he can live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! To everyone who has commented or sent me a message via tumblr, thank you so so so much! It means so much to me and motivates me to write more! It really makes my day when I see a new comment in my inbox.
> 
> Also, a bit of shameless self-promotion: I have a soonseok fic on the way, so look out for that if you're interested!

**Author's Note:**

> you can stalk me on tumblr (@mistowls), or instagram (same username lmao). comments feed my soul so obviously those are appreciated, hopefully this first chapter was not horrible ~~because i'm still learning to write i'm not that good yet I'M SORRY~~.


End file.
